


Tears Are Weird

by BriFlora



Series: Dream, Karl, and Techno friendship fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a twig, Dream is short, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs is short, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is short, Wandering Karl Jacobs, but its in the plot, techno has long hair, that hurt to write as a tommy and techno apologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriFlora/pseuds/BriFlora
Summary: Dream wants to know where Tommy is. No matter the cost.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Karl Jacobs, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream, Karl, and Techno friendship fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189610
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	Tears Are Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This is just angst-
> 
> And a bit of ✨projection✨

Techno didn’t expect visitors today. Phil wasn’t visiting, and Tommy was hiding in the box. Did Tommy see someone coming? They didn’t know. And whoever was out there wasn’t able to be seen through the trapdoors he’d placed, so they had no choice but to let them in. Dream entered, the stupid mask hiding his face.

“Techno, how’s it been?” Dream gleefully asked, pushing past Techno and sitting _on top of the box and Tommy felt the trapdoor pushing into his back and it hurt and_ Dream suddenly got off, allowing Tommy a moment to breathe, not like he could do a big one because Dream was near and he didn’t want to go back to _there, because Dream would hurt him, he’d probably kill him and no one would know and_ he tried to focus back in on their conversation.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dream. Yeah, Tommy passed by here, but he panicked and ran when I appeared.” Oh god, Techno, don’t mess this up with your terrible lying.. “I found his tracks pointing west, so he went west I’d assume.” Tommy didn’t know what direction west was, but who cared.

“No, I have reasons to suspect that Tommy is here. Or maybe nearby, but still in this vicinity.” He heard a slam, and a yell of pain. “And I’m gonna find out exactly where, and pay him a little visit.” Tommy felt tears start to pile up in his eyes, but he quickly pinched the flap of the skin in between his thumb and his index to prevent himself from crying.

“Dream..?” Techno whispered, holding their head from the pain. Dream had a gleeful posture, which was slowly approaching them. “D-Dream, I’m not lying...” they felt a hand grasp around their neck.

“You’re lying, Techno. Tell me where Tommy is.” Dream said, frowning under the mask. Why wouldn’t they tell them where Tommy was? They were being stubborn again, and it pushed his buttons. That all melted away when Techno started crying, their words being scattered and muttered by the sobbing. “Oh, oh no.. I-I’m so sorry Techno- I-I didn’t see..” Dream felt tears building in his eyes, but he held them back. They had to, or else they couldn’t contact Karl. “I-I-I...”

Karl burst through the door to find Techno and Dream, on the ground, sobbing and stuttering out words. Techno was stuttering that they “didn’t know, weren’t lying”, and Dream was stuttering that he “was sorry, so sorry”. Karl quickly contacted Sam and Phil, to help calm them down from their meltdowns. Karl didn’t know how to calm them down, so they tried what they knew. He gave them hugs, running his hands through their hair, and did the same for Dream. 

Phil and Sam entered the cottage to see Techno and Dream sobbing on the floor, and Karl crying.

“Karl? What’s happening?”

“I can’t calm them down! I don’t know what’s happening, Techno’s stuttering that they ‘didn’t know, weren’t lying’ and Dream’s stuttering that they ‘were sorry, so sorry’ and I don’t know what to do!” Phil pulled Karl into his embrace, keeping a soft grip.

“It’s okay Karl, you tried your best, and that’s what matters. You don’t need to do everything on your own, alright?” Phil quietly said, hearing Karl calm down with big breaths.

Sam sat next to Techno, and calmly tapped their shoulder. “Techno, can you pinpoint what triggered this?” Techno seemed to think about it before they nodded.

“Dream w-was accusing me o-of lying, when I-I wasn’t.. and h-he hurt m-me..” Sam sighed, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Dream cares about you, so I can’t imagine that they would hurt you unless they were angry before and not in the right mindset. Dream would never intentionally hurt you.” Techno nodded, drying his tears. “And Dream is also in a meltdown, so he at least regrets it.” Techno nodded. It was a couple of minutes before Techno moved closer to Dream, Sam saw they were going to comfort him.

“Dream?” Techno asked, putting their hand on Dream’s shoulder. They wanted to be the one to calm them down, since they did partially cause it. “Dream, what caused this?” Techno repeated what Sam had said to them.

“T-Techno... I-I’m s-so s-sorry..” Techno pulled him into a hug. 

“Dream, please don’t blame yourself.. I understand that you probably weren’t thinking logically, and I know you regret it, so I forgive you.” Dream nodded. Karl then took the opportunity to bear hug the both of them. “Karl I swear on the Blood God, I will kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably so out of character
> 
> anyways the small projection was the meltdowns, since yesterday(when I wrote the other Dream & Techno & Karl fic) I had a meltdown over schoolwork. 
> 
> Also yes they forgot about Tommy-


End file.
